redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ladyamber88
Hey! Leave a message and i'll reply ASAP :D --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 16:40, November 1, 2009 (UTC) WHAAA HOO!!!!! I finally updated Black Rose!!!!!!! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 00:00, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Just one, sorry. BTW what is your avatar supposed to be? Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Oh. Sorry about that. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! We're Finally There! Menace and company finally make it to Noonvale! But the story is far from over... --!---"Clockworthy" From Clockworth to Eternity, or wherever my stories lie 02:04, November 5, 2009 (UTC) If you wanna watch a good movie, watch Grave of the Fireflies. It's a movie set in World War II. At the start of the movie, it takes place right before the bombing of Japan. The rest of the movie is the aftermath of the bombing. It's sad, but it's even more sad for my neighbor who's Japanese. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:39, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung --Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:08, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Update! A double update on 'Badrang and Badredd'!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! I updated like you said! --[The Arctic Warrior|The Arctic Warrior]] Come'n'Talk! 22:54, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Hey girly! how did you do with your science project? Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 00:29, November 8, 2009 (UTC) HAHAHA!! nice........ *grin* Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 00:40, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 17:33, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:36, November 8, 2009 (UTC) UPdate Alanna of Southsward Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:57, November 8, 2009 (UTC) What was that "wait...i am cool?" for? You should already know that you're cool. You're also a really good person. THat's why you're one of my best friends! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:00, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh! Still doesn't make a difference! You're my best friend, too! ;) --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:04, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 23:03, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Regarding updates I will be updating every Tuesday night, so look on Wed. to see what I did! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 01:43, November 13, 2009 (UTC) once I finish all these messages, seester! ;D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 01:45, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Finally an update! On 'Darkblades'!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Sorry! I've been off for a while, and I'll try to do your pic tomorrow. -[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 08:08, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Update Emanon >P Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:25, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Update Emanon, The Siege, and Unsung (go to Emanon first cause I haven't done the other 2 at time of posting but will in a couple minutes) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:00, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I understand That's alright. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Fun Wanna go on as Awavian? I wanna see Sm's reaction : P Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:39, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Conclusion! Menace Dreams has finally been concluded! the sequel's beginning, involving Clockwith and Stormgale will be up shortly. -----Clockworthy From Clockworth to Eternity 21:58, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Sure LA! I've got time now, I don't have any requests right now so I have time! just give the info! :D grrrr. my parents are looking at my baby pictures! whyyyyy!? --Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:37, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I'll get on it, possibly tomorrow ^-^ thank heavens they are now looking at photo's of themselves from the eighty's! ^-^ --Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:52, November 21, 2009 (UTC) SEESTER, LOOK!! The Black Rose of Redwall is complete!!!!! (get your tissues out) Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 05:21, The Woodland Warrior is back Thanks for the good welcome I hope we can be good friends. Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:04, November 22, 2009 (UTC) here tis!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 19:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I was just trying to get everyone settled down so Layla could talk. Remember when she said she would never come back again? She came back on the wars wiki. She can't leave. She knows that she would leave the things on here she loves. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:46, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Why wouldn't we be friends? I just wanted Layla to calm down and act normal. I thought if everyone would stop talking she would tell us what's wrong. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:49, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:57, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Update Emanon Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 20:37, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Favorite character in Redwall. Hey who is your favorite character in the Redwall seiries so far.-Woodland Warrior My favorite character I favor many characters but if I had to pick it would have to be Veil Sixclaw from Outcast of Redwall.- The Woodland Warrior My Friend I sure do enjoy talking with you.-Woodland Warrior THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! Amber, I love it!! thank you so much!!! you are such a good friend!!!!! aaah, I just love it love it!!! its so me!! Girly, thanks for remembering my Bday.... that means a lot to me! LUV U SEESTER!! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 01:47, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ooh, its cute!! yeah, I like it!!! oooh, that cake looks good! :D haha, I think you did a good job! :D thanks so much, sister! I feel very loved :D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 04:28, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Intrests. What are some things you like about the Redwall series.The Woodland Warrior 17:03, November 29, 2009 (UTC) chocolate is my favorite!!!!!! :D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 19:06, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I'm at the war wiki.......I am kinda boycotting this site because Blue got banned, soo......... :D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 19:31, November 29, 2009 (UTC) What I like about the Redwall series. I like the action and adventure in the series.The Woodland Warrior 20:23, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Author Hey I read one of your stories,Tam's revenge.I didn't read all of it but you did good on it.You could become a great author.The Woodland Warrior 00:16, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Confidence You can become an author you just need to practice your writing.The Woodland Warrior 00:31, December 5, 2009 (UTC) My own series I'm planning on making my own series but its completely different from the Redwall series.I just need to come up with a title for it.I'll let you know when I think of one.The Woodland Warrior 00:41, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Information It's going to be mainly about war and each story of the seiries will sometimes have a different main protagnist.The Woodland Warrior 00:51, December 5, 2009 (UTC) My series does have modern warfare but Swords,knives,staffs and lances will also be used in wars.There will be many different fictional races as well.The races in my series are Humans,Demons,Elves,Trolls,Dwarves,Orcs,Goblins,and Fiends.The Woodland Warrior 01:05, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I'm going to have to work really hard.I'll tell you more about it later.The Woodland Warrior 20:08, December 5, 2009 (UTC) That's not me! I don't know who that is! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:15, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Hey how are you doing today.The Woodland Warrior 19:40, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I'm doing good.The Woodland Warrior 19:46, December 6, 2009 (UTC) If you were to make your own series what would it be like.The Woodland Warrior 19:54, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Well think about it a little more and tell me later.The Woodland Warrior 20:08, December 6, 2009 (UTC) update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! Let yourself be rocked off of your footpaws... at this wonder.... XD Really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry about the wait! I'm SWAMPED with commission work, and I forgot yours for EVER! :( I hope your at least satisfied on how it looks. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 03:19, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Hey,do you think that a warlord category would be nesscesary.The Woodland Warrior 21:44, December 11, 2009 (UTC) update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Thanks for your opinion but when I told Lord TBT about creating a warlord category he rejected th idea.The Woodland Warrior 02:44, December 12, 2009 (UTC) lol yeah, that's from a video on YouTube with the Redwall characters singing a Christmas song and Cluny is all like, 'Bah Humbug! I really hate Christmas!' :D--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge oh.. I did not realize there was so much distracting about a giant chicken... ^-^ lol. --Kurk "A Sixclawed Theif" 23:20, December 12, 2009 (UTC) hey check out my art page! i uploaded some new uns! please comment on em--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:55, December 13, 2009 (UTC) The Lady Amber character page is to short,I was going to edit it myself but I didn't know how I should write it.Since she's your favorite character maybe you could lengthen it.The Woodland Warrior 15:27, December 13, 2009 (UTC) You could proably add to Lady Amber's page about the battles she and Skipper fought against Kotir.The Woodland Warrior 23:16, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Update On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Hey how you doing.The Woodland Warrior 21:03, December 15, 2009 (UTC) in a rut. Can't think of anything for . . well, anything. And I hate it. I feel like I should update when I get on, and I dont have ideas and... You get the point. Also, life is busy. Very busy. But I am trying to work on an update (when I find my notebook I think I'll have TS covered, maybe Unsung.) Thank you for asking. :) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 14:19, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Update On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Update On Darkblades--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Update! Big update on Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Update On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Happy Holidays, Amber! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 16:15, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Amber!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 20:56, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Minor Update The Siege. I hope to have more up soon! Merry Christmas! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 04:56, December 25, 2009 (UTC)S And a happy New Year! --Martin II I scare myself... 19:49, December 25, 2009 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!! Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 20:44, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Haha, thanks, and MERRY ChRIStMaS --Silverfalcon Pikehawk 01:24, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you as well :) and nice picture!-----Clockworthy It's almost my birthday! 23:02, December 25, 2009 (UTC) I don't care for christmas but have a pleasent day.The Woodland Warrior 02:26, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Merry Christmas to you too :D Mercenary Ferret Elf Santa ate my chocolate :( 06:54, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Merrry Christmas and a happy new year la!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 08:40, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Update on The Storm (no it isn't finished. It will probably be next week)--Martin II I scare myself... 21:29, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Ditto! Merry.... day after Christmas to you too LA! :D--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Very Late.... Merry late Christmas... ^_^' Tazmaria Goldeneyes 22:57, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Update on ToM -- Old Saint Merlock [[User Talk:MERLOCK|Merry CHRIST''mas ]] 23:05, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Update on ToM -- Old Saint Merlock Merry ''CHRIST''mas 22:49, December 27, 2009 (UTC) um i saw yore sig and i think you mixed up the places of ladyamber88 and the secret santa thing. so if you switch it should be right. i hate it when i do that -Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 10:24, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Update On ''The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 18:20, December 28, 2009 (UTC) if you put yore mouse over yore sig you will see that ladyamber88 links to Secret Squirrel Santa. ;). i think you meant to say Santa Squirrel Amber (or whatever it was) and have it link to ladyamber88 instead of the other way around. hope this clarifies-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 19:27, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Merry (late) Christmas to you, too!! :D Silva of the Hazel Eyes Sarcasm-just one more service I provide 00:50, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas too, Amb. ;-) --[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 11:31, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 23:47, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 15:34, December 30, 2009 (UTC) My series I finally decide on what the name of my series is going to be and have thought of numerous ideas for the plot of each story I'm going to write.The Woodland Warrior 16:12, December 30, 2009 (UTC) The title of my series is called Warlords.The Woodland Warrior 20:55, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 17:10, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I don't mean to be a bother, but I was just wondering when you will have your picture ready for my contest. There's no hurry, but please get it in ASAP. Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 16:18, January 1, 2010 (UTC) That's okay. There's no hurry. But I want to finish this soon. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 17:33, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 20:55, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Update! on Folgrim's past! (I also revised a few chapters so look out for that too. lets just say you get to see Azmoedus die)--Ferretmaiden "I live in a Fantasy world" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 20 18:37, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 02:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:16, January 7, 2010 (UTC) update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 23:07, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Poof. LOL! that's hilarious. Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 20:06, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:16, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:44, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:44, January 11, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY BDAY Today is your birthday Happy happy birthday Today is your birthday Happy birthday HEY Happy Bday LA : D thought if you check your emails there might be disappointing news matey. It depends on how you take it. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 03:32, January 12, 2010 (UTC) FWEE! HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAKE!!! Happeh burfdeh LA :D You're 13 now, right? WOO! Welcome to the years of tortur--um, teenhood! YAYZ!!!! Fren Kozdru Freak me out, turn me upside-down! 09:29, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Do me a favor and check out this link, OK? (The link doesn't leave the wiki, trust me!) http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/File:Happy_Birthday_LA.jpg Shieldmaiden Writer's Block: It happens to the best of us 00:13, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Course I remembered. Sorry I couldn't photoshop it . . . Anyways, thanks. I am glad you liked it. :) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:49, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Hugs back! Thanks. Made my day. Ironically, my dad's birthday was today. Since our cars have broken down/had parts stolen, we had to make a chocolate peanut butter cake. Turned out pretty well. (Sends cyber piece) So yeah, you're a year younger than me now? Wow, I can't believe I've been on here for a year and 2 months! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:25, January 14, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY LATE B-DAY, AMBER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 00:36, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway --Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 04:22, January 16, 2010 (UTC) The Hero Category Hey Lady Amber 88 can you help me add more people to the hero category.The Woodland Warrior 15:01, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but I was unsuccesful in getting you a link to the heroes category.The Woodland Warrior 16:53, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 03:16, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:33, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 17:51, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:31, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Nice job on the picture you drew for my contest it looks awesome!!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 22:29, February 2, 2010 (UTC) BTW all you have to do now for the contest is to sign your name over your picture. Here's the link. User:Wild Doogy Plumm/Redwall Movie Art Contest Update! On Darkblades. Sorry for the long wait. They'll come more regularly now. :)--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:00, February 8, 2010 (UTC) SM says "Hi!" --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:31, February 8, 2010 (UTC) update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! Update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! I might. ;) My B-day is 12 days before SM's. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:34, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Actually The 20th. :) Nothing much . . Unsung update in the works. Why are you walking away, whistling? And one VERY''VERYVERY'VERY' important question? What song are you whistling? Bedtime, see ya! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 04:08, February 11, 2010 (UTC) The Corsair Category I started a category that list corsairs so far me and Lord TBT are the only ones who edited it.The Woodland Warrior 13:40, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! Update On Darkblades.--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:47, February 13, 2010 (UTC) You know if your too busy don't worry about helping with the corsair category,I can continue to contibute to it on my own.The Woodland Warrior 14:29, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. It's the moment you've all been waiting for!--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:44, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Final update! On Darkblades. Thanks for reading! :)--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! Update On ''The Runaway, sorry it took so long.--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 21:16, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:22, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I'm turning 15, not 14. I can't wait to see it! thanks a ton! Shieldmaiden(talk) 22:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Update Alert! On ROTE Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update On The Runaway--23:31, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:46, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:50, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:07, March 10, 2010 (UTC) *it's Lady A!!!! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN AGES!!!!! WHERE YOU ''BEEN GIRL?!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 00:08, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter 7 of On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:46, March 12, 2010 (UTC) i'm going to florida for a week. i'm not looking forward to it :P don't ask why. and i'll be going to a square dance tomorrow, and i recently bought the Sable Quean, but i'm not gonna read it until we start our journey to florida. thats about it. oh, i've also been bombarded with more requests then i've ever had in my life D= i'm going to disappoint them all, i just know it!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 22:18, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Update More for chapter 7. Promised an update and here it is. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:00, March 13, 2010 (UTC) pffft you wish. oh well, at least i'll have some time to do those art requests for people. *sigh* --Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 03:12, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn Lady Amber, I am Ungatt Trunn the Earthshaker. I rule Mount Salmandastron, and I know you have good military experience, after that fight against my Niece Tsarmina. I was wondersing wether or not you would like to oin the Blue Horde of Ungatt Trunn? The Application is on my User page (User:UngattTrunn), and I would be glad to have youas a war general, or even a member of the official Warboard. Look over it, and tell me what you bloody think, eh? --Ungatt Trunn You are one of the inferior species, but I must deliver this message to you. 05:39, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge. Began Chapter 8. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 19:42, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway (there's a poll too.)--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 21:01, March 14, 2010 (UTC) You actually on LA???? Update! On ROTE. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 02:07, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge More on Chapter Eight. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:53, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 20:10, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge. First part of Chapter Nine. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 19:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 15:22, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge. Finished Chapter 9. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 00:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge. Finished Chapter 9. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 21:15, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 21:45, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Storm. --Martin II The Mad Poet 01:48, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 17:22, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:16, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 13:52, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 14:50, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter, LA! --[[User:Neildown|Neildown - We do it automagically]]60px| Semper fi 16:33, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Finally an update!! On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 21:50, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update! On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC) update On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 20:11, April 20, 2010 (UTC) TOM IS FINALLY UPDATED! ISN'T THAT WONDERFUL! Also if you have a request I was supposed to have done then tell me because i probably forgot. XP -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 17:19, April 24, 2010 (UTC) UD on TOM -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 22:23, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 03:14, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Fol's Past!--Ferretmaiden I Heart Doctor Two-Brains! 15:04, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ToM is updated and WITHOUT all the comments! <3 yay! :) PS, I'll let you in on a sneak peek on the next update ;) I'm going to hold a little drawing activity in case anyone's interested. :) -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 14:55, May 7, 2010 (UTC) hey there! 'ello, wot! i just found out that we have a lot in common! okay, here's a list: we're both in middle school, love ice cream, live in California, both Christian, and math is both our worst subjects! also, i like a lot of the same hobbies as you do. okay, so cya around, wot wot! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 23:30, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway, sorry it took so long, i've been busy moving *cough* and lazy *cough*. --Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 20:01, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Update The Siege. And where you been? Ain't seen ye in forever! Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:05, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway. There's a poll too.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 01:06, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway, almost finished with book two!--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:47, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I hope to see you more this summer! FYI, I'll be gone a lot in July and some in early August. D: --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:22, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Interested? I know that you like doing fan art, and thought that you might be interested in entering a little contest-thing I've set up. You can see about it here. Hope you join! There's prizes, too, by the way. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 16:37, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Voting for my contest Hi! It's now time for the voting segment of my contest. Just go here to vote. Please vote in all three polls. Just remember you can't vote for your own pic. Thank you!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update Guess what? I've updated The Runaway! There's a poll too.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 22:29, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Am :) Welcome backs :) Ya need anovver archive, Lady :) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 18:54, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:13, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 16:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:43, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 01:29, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 01:22, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Amber!!!! :D You're back! Silva will be so happy! :) How have you been? BTW, Hazel Eyes and Golden Scales has started up, if you want to check it out. The link at right. --Verminfate Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Why aren't you interested in Redwall anymore? You're never too old for it. I'm 17 and I still read them. Lord TBT is like, 26 and he reads them. But, it's your choice, and it's ok if you're just doing other things. Yeah, we've been doing good. Except that Silva got grounded from the computer for the rest of the year. X( She sneaks on every once in a while, but she isn't on much.--Verminfate Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! You should. It's really good; one of BJ's best IMO. Yeah, she did... I'm not really sure why. :\--Verminfate Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! hmm.... yeah sometimes libraries don't get new books for a really long time. That's too bad.--Verminfate Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! How you doin'? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:18, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Returning Well my fair lady how have you been lately.The Woodland Warrior 20:50, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway finally! I've changed to a new page, the old one was getting too hard to update on. So it's here.--Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 21:17, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 01:54, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 01:51, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Update On The Runaway. It's short, but then again, it's almost finished! Next update will be nice and looong though.--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 00:17, February 2, 2011 (UTC) update On The Runaway--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 18:07, February 19, 2011 (UTC) On The Runaway--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 19:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Update Last update of The Runaway. Thanks for reading!--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 00:54, March 16, 2011 (UTC)